Just Those Rainy Days
by MQ
Summary: B/V...He's just like the weather; unpredictable, dangerous, yet pleasant, at times...


mq: Today sux...I'm sick...*cough* so I got to stay home from school and now I'm bord as hell...so I'm updating most of my other stories!!! And starting a new one (this one, duh) I began writing it during US history in the comp lab when we were supposed to be writing our reports, but I got bord with that...(can't you tell how easily bord I get O.o)

  


Blitz:...ok, you can shut up now...

  


mq: *grumble* fine....do the disclaimer...smart ass...

  


Blitz: *snarl* don't own DBZ, we own nothin' cause we are poor and deprived teens...

  


mq: copy cat...

  


Blitz:...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Just Those Rainy Days**

  


By: MQ Nania

  


Chapter one

  


I walked through the pouring rain on a dark, gloomy night through the empty gray streets that seemed to match my mood as the rain mixed with my tears of sorrow from underneath my midnight blue umbrella. I kept walking through the storm; no intentions of going anywhere, or going to see anyone, just walking. Walking away from the events that brought me into this dreary rain, and I almost wish I could take everything back as I tucked a stray piece of aqua marine hair behind my ear and kept walking away from my problems and thoughts, which kept bringing me back to the events of the past few months or so...

  


It was a beautiful day for mid March; the sun was shining down and the earth was warm again as plants began to grow from underneath the melted snow of January and February as the sun shined through my window and creeped across the light blue carpeted floor and onto my face as I began to stir from my sleep. I turned over and shielded my eyes from the bright sun who threatened to wake me up when my alarm went off from the nightstand at the side of my canopy bed.

"BUZZ!!!" I groaned as I searched for the snooze button. As the buzzing stopped, I turned over and looked at the celling, dreading today because of yesterday...(A/N: I know, I'm doing a whole lot of flash backs in a row, but it helps explain everything!!!)

  


I stood comfortably, looking off of the balcony of my bedroom, out into the depths of West city from my father's multi billion dollar company, Capsule Corp.

I raked my fingers through my long blue hair (A/N: I hated the way her hair was during the 3 years...that poofy afro thing...*shudder* so I made her hair not like that, cause it looked like she got into a fight with a curling iron and lost...) that curled lightly at the ends and straightened my blue sundress that exscentuated my baby blue eyes perfectly as I heard Yamcha's red sports car skid down the drive way to the front door.

"HEY BUMA!!!" Yamcha hopped out of the car in a long sleeved green shirt and dark pants...I don't know why he was wearing such heavy clothing...it was such a nice day out...

"You don't need to yell, I'll be down in a second!" I said irritatedly at him as I opened the French doors into my room. I glanced in the mirror once more to make sure I looked all right, "_Perfect...are you ever not, Bulma?"_ I thought as I smiled and slipped on some blue sandals and I closed the door behind me and skipped down the stairs happyliy. 

"Well, hello Bulma! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" my mother asked in her usual cheery tone and walked up to me.

I smiled, "I'm going out to lunch with Yamcha."

"Oh, you two got back together again? Well isn't that nice! You two love birds go and have a great time!" she smiled and skipped out the door to the garden.

I shook my head at how ditzy my mother could be as I felt the ground shake underneath me.

"What was that? An earthquake..." Now there's an idea; I knew for a fact that in our area, there's a probability of...

"Ahhh!!!" the ground shook even worse this time as I tried to keep my balance as I fell on my ass and various things were falling of shelves and walls.

I managed to stand up as the rumbling stopped.

"What the hell was that?" my question was soon answered as I glanced out the window at the giant CC spaceship, sitting in the front yard.

I growled as I stomped outside and right past Yamcha and up to the ship as the door began to open.

"Bulma?" Yamcha asked as he followed me up to the ship.

"Oh, my..." my mother gasped when she saw the giant ship that had landed in the front yard.

I stopped when I heard a creaking noise and the door began to slowly open, but the man that was inside must have gotten impatient waiting for the door to open, because the next thing I knew, he blasted the door into smithereens...and I knew who that arrogant and impatient man was...

"I knew you would be back sometime today, Vegeta; you're ship would be in need of fuel very-"

My father, who had just gotten out, was interrupted, "Where is Kakarotto?!" Vegeta questioned.

"GOKU, isn't here, so get lost!" Yamcha growled at Vegeta, who gave him a death glare with those dark black orbs.

I walked up to Vegeta and pointed a finger at his chest, "Where have you been? You look like you went through hell and back!" I smelt the air, "Not to mention the last time you showered...when was that anyway, last month? You stink!" I waved my hands in front of my nose and stepped back a little as he snarled at me, "It's none of your concern, onna."

I laughed at him, "It's plenty of my concern if you take one of our spaceships...you are going to go take a shower!" I grabbed his arm, despite his protests, and began to lead him to the front entrance of the main building of CC.

Yamcha stood there, stunned, at the act..."BULMA!!!" he yelled after me as I walked Vegeta into the house and showed him to the bathroom, "Go get yourself somewhat cleaned..."

Before he could argue, I began to walk away in victory as I heard him say something about stupid earthlings and slam the bathroom door.

_"I should probably find him something to wear..." _I thought as I walked down the hall and bumped into Yamcha, "What the hell are you doing?!"

I gave him a strange look as he followed beside me down the hall, "What do you mean?"

He growled in frustration, "You know what I mean, VEGETA! Why are you being nice to him! He tried to kill us!"

I stopped and looked him in the face, "That was a long time ago; I think he's actually changed a little bit, I have a feeling that he wouldn't kill us..."

Yamcha grumbled a little, "I still don't trust him..." I shook my head and walked down the hall into one of the many rooms and searched through multiple capsules that we kept extra clothing in, searching for a certain one...

"And what about our lunch date?!" Yamcha protested as he followed me into the room.

I sighed and replied, "Just calm down; we can still go, you can wait!" I warped my arms around his neck, "Besides, you should wait, because you still aren't on my good side after the incident with you and that one girl last week..." I smiled and flicked the tip of his nose and resumed my search.

"Fine, I'll be out on the balcony..." he grumbled and stalked off.

I chuckled a little as I found the certain capsule labeled, Bad man outfit...

I giggled at the sweet revenge I was going to have on old Veggia-breath...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

mq: BUWHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!! cliffy...*DUN DUN DUN!!!* I bet most of you know what it is already...but incase ya dont', I'M NOT TELLN'!!! 

Well, PLS PLS PLS PLS REVIEW!!! I WILL BE A VERY HAPPY PERSON!!! I WON'T FEEL AS BAD SINCE I'M SICK!!! (I'll still be a poor and deprived teen though...*shrugs* oh well...)

  


häñx ør RëåÐÎñg!!!

  


And dun forget to review!!!

  


BYEZ!!!

  


Lüv§ & hûgg£ëz ©hwå

~MQ Ñåñ¹ìå~


End file.
